


Dude, That Fox Is Following Me

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Animals in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody is human except for Kira, F/M, Human Kira later, Kira is a real fox, Kissing, Scott likes to pat his fox, Sex, Slow Burn, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a really really weird but cute fox that’s following Scott. Oh, and she says her name is Kira. But she’s cute…. But a fox. AU Scira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, That Fox Is Following Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first chapter will be a conversation the others will be normal ;)

_Chapter one_

Scott: Dude, that fox is following me.

Stiles: What fox? What are you talking about?

Scott: It comes to my house and stares at me.

Stiles: Sure, Scott and does it opens the door on its own too or does your mom let it in?

Scott: I’m serious it comes at night and stays outside watching the window.

Stiles: Well, why are you up at night?  Is it there in the morning?

Scott: Uh, no, I don’t think it is.

Stiles: Maybe it’s making sure you go to sleep on time.

Scott: I’m serious it could be something  _crazy_.

Stiles: It is something crazy. You have a stalker. A foxlker.

Scott: Arg! Look, just come to my place later I’ll prove it to you.

Stiles: Whatever you say Scotty.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Scott: She always comes.

Stiles:  _She_?

Scott: The fox.

Stiles: How do you know it’s a she? Did you look or something.

Scott: No, you idiot. It just… She kind of acts like a girl. Brushes herself clean and all.

Stiles: Well, she’s very punctual too. Always comes at night, stays until you fall asleep. You really should try walking outside and see what she will do if she really is a she that is.

Scott: Maybe…

DDDDDDDDDDD

Stiles: Scott? Scotty?

Scott: Hmm?

Stiles: Are you listening?

Scott: Sorry, what?

Stiles: What’s wrong with you is it Allison and Isaac?

Scott: What? No, I told you I’m okay with that.

Stiles: Then what? Oh, is it the fox

Scott: She let me pat her last night.

Stiles: Okay, weird. Doesn’t she have rabies or something? Foxes shouldn’t be that friendly.

Scott: It felt nice. Her fur I mean. It felt nice, soft and warm.

Stiles: Okaaay….Dude, why do you have that look on your face. Scott? Scott!

Scott: I got to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Stiles: Do you think that I can pat her? Maybe she really is  _just_ friendly.

Scott: I don’t know if Kira would like that. She always runs away when mom or someone else gets close.

Stiles:  _Kira_? You named her? Wait scratch that. You gave her a name from Death Note? Why did you name her Kira?

Scott: I don’t know. I must have heard it… Oh.  _OH!_

Stiles: What?

Scott: Nothing, I’ve just remembered where I heard it…

Stiles: Okay where?

Scott: Uhm, in a dream…not important I have to go…

Stiles: Wait… what? Scott get back here!


End file.
